Rapido y Furioso: Reto Pine Creek
by demonic alicorn
Summary: Esta historia esta inspirada en las diferentes películas de Rápidos y Furiosos. Por favor, no me insulten ni nada por el estilo. Solo soy un escritor tratando de entretenerlos por medio de las letras. En fin, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews.
1. Buscando refugio

9:00 pm - Tokio, Japón.

Habían 20 patrullas policiales, persiguiendo un BMW m3 plateado modificado para carreras callejeras.

El auto iba conducido por un chico pelinegro de 17 años; mismo color de piel que la de octavia y ojos rojo intenso. Llevaba una camiseta-capucha de color negro con la cruz de paté por la parte trasera, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros marca Converse. Respondía por el nombre Shun.

Los oficiales, llevaban mas de (1) una hora persiguiéndolo por todo Tokio. Al parecer, Shun no les hacia las cosas fáciles. Pero después, los oficiales lograron hacer que Shun tomara la autopista, ya que en un puente no muy lejano, habían levantado un bloqueo conformado por 10 camionetas blindadas.

- Ya no tiene escapatoria - dijo el oficial que lideraba la persecución.

- Parece que caí en la trampa - dijo Shun al ver que delante de el había un bloqueo - Esperaba que este día no llegara, pero tendré que usar la bomba. 

En eso, Shun presiona un botón y luego se lanza del auto. Cayendo al agua fría. Mientras que el BMW, impacta contra las camionetas blindadas y explota en el acto.

Tres minutos después, los oficiales se acercan a la zona de la explosión.

- Señor, todos están muertos - informó un oficial - Pero, el sospechoso desapareció.

- ¿Desapareció? - preguntó el oficial líder.

- Si. Probablemente ya esta lejos de aqui - respondió otro oficial.

**Mientras tanto, debajo del puente...**

- Ahora si metí la pata hasta el fondo - se lamentó Shun - Mejor me voy antes de que me encuentren.

**Una semana despues...**

Shun se desapareció de Tokio, pero aún lo buscan por las muertes que causó con el BMW. Gracias a eso, tuvo que camuflarse como un camaleón y optar por un perfil bajo para que nadie lo reconociera.

Días antes, Shun envió sus datos a Canterlot High para ver si lo aceptaban. Cosa que hicieron, ya que aún esta en edad de estudiar. Pero, Shun no contaba con que el instituto estuviera en Pine Creek, así que no le quedo otra opción mas que mudarse.

Después de eso, compró una casa allí para poder refugiarse. Una vez dentro de la casa, procedió a tomar un baño para luego recorrer Pine Creek.

**Mientras tanto, en la plaza...**

Habían 5 chicas estudiando para un examen que tenían al día siguiente.

- El profesor de ciencias exageró esta vez - se quejó Rarity.

- Ni lo menciones, quiere que estudiemos un libro entero - agregó Rainbow Dash.

- Pero es lo que hay que hacer si queremos buenas calificaciones - culminó Applejack.

- Applejack tiene razón, pero en cierto modo concuerdo con Rarity - dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

- Animo, chicas, es solo un examen. No dejemos que eso nos mortifique - dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente.

- Ay, Pinkie, tu y ese optimismo - observó Rarity.

- Creo que deberiamos descansar, llevamos todo el día estudiando - recordó Applejack.

- Si. Deberiamos ir a distraernos un rato - propuso Rainbow Dash.

- Por mi no hay problema - dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Por mi tampoco - agregó Fluttershy.

- Entonces esta hecho. Nos vemos en una hora - avisó Rarity.

Luego de esa conversación, todas se fueron a sus casa para arreglarse. Shun por otra parte, ya estaba en el centro, observando todo a su alrededor. Pero, un auto que pasó a toda velocidad llamó su atención y decidió seguirlo.

Minutos después, logró su objetivo y se encontró con bastantes autos tuning de diferentes modelos. Cada uno con su respectivo conductor al lado charlando con otras personas o con su grupo de amigos.

- ¿Te gustó lo que vistes? - preguntó alguien detrás de Shun.

- Si - respondió Shun.

- Soy Matt. Supongo que eres nuevo aquí por que jamas te había visto - mintió Matt.

- Muy gracioso - dijo Shun.

- En fin, ¿has conducido alguna vez? - preguntó Matt.

- Si. Un par de veces - respondió Shun.

- Entonces dame una demostración - dijo Matt - En este momento, ellos van a correr. Es tu oportunidad.

- Dame las llaves - dijo Shun.

Shun, dominado por la tentación, tomó las llaves y se subió a un Chevrolet Camaro de color verde fluorescente con líneas negras en las puertas.

- Tengo cierta confianza en ti. Destrozalos - dijo Matt desde la ventanilla del co-piloto.

- Tres...dos...uno...¡A CORRER! - gritó una chica delante de los 5 autos.

En ese momento, Shun pisó a fondo el acelerador y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo. Los otros autos, arrancaron después.

- Oye, ¿quien es ese? - preguntó un chico peliazul.

- Se llama Shun. Es el mas buscado en Tokio - respondió Matt - ¿Algun problema, Jason?.

- No. Pero mas vale que te cuides de tipos como el - recomendó Jason.

- Tranquilízate, mejor no te metas en asuntos que no te importan. Yo decido con quien me junto y con quien no - reprendió Matt - ¿Donde están Chuck y Jean?.

- Aquí mismo - respondió Chuck.

- Jamas nos fuimos - agregó Jean.

- ¿Nos necesitabas? - preguntó Chuck.

- Si. Creo que ya tenemos al integrante que faltaba para hacer el trabajo - respondió Matt.

- Ya era hora - suspiró Jean.

Unos poco minutos después, Shun llegó en primer lugar. Pero para darle un toque de emoción, se dispuso a quemar los cauchos en la pista.

- Ya es suficiente, chico - dijo Matt - Ahora viene lo bueno.

- ¿Le dejaste conducir el camaro? - preguntó Chuck.

- Si, no me juzgues - respondió Matt.

- Toma - dijo el dikey de mala gana.

- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios - dijo Matt contando el dinero que recibió - Shun, te tengo una propuesta.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Shun.

- Por favor, todos aquí saben quien eres - respondió Matt.

- Tienes bastantes agallas como para aparecerte en Pine Creek - observó Jean.

- Dejemoslo como un secreto - dijo Shun.

- En fin. Tenemos un trabajo para hoy, cinco autos para cada quien - explicó Matt - ¿Te apuntas?.

- No lo se. Ya estoy en bastantes problemas como para meterme en otro - dijo Shun.

- Solo hay cuatro policías, será una vuelta fácil - aseguró Chuck.

- Déjenlo, es una gallina - dijo Jason en tono irritante.

- Si no tienes idea de lo que es ser el mas buscado mejor cierra la boca - reprendió Shun.

- Mas vale que cuides tu tono - se defendió Jason.

- Ya basta. Jason, si sigues con tu estupidez te echare del equipo - dijo Matt - Entonces, ¿aceptas?.

- Esta bien - aceptó Shun.

- Eso quería oír - dijo Matt - Nos reuniremos a las doce de la media noche en la plaza. Se puntual.

- Cuenta con eso - dijo Shun.

**Una hora mas tarde...**

- Aquí estamos. ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó Rarity.

- A la pizzería por algo de tomar - respondió Rainbow Dash.

- Buena idea - dijo Pinkie Pie.

Ya en la pizzería, las 5 amigas pidieron unos batidos y luego se fueron a buscar un lugar para distraerse. Unos minutos después, llegaron a un lugar minado de puros autos tuning.

- ¿Esto es legal? - preguntó Rarity.

- No. Por eso es que cada vez que viene la policía, este lugar queda totalmente vacío - respondió Rainbow Dash.

- ¿y hacen esto así nada mas? - volvió a preguntar Rarity.

- No. Cada vez que se reunen para correr, siempre hay un vigilante en caso de que la policía venga - explicó Rainbow Dash.

- Rainbow, ¿como sabes eso? - preguntó Applejack.

- Es que aveces vengo a este lugar cuando estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer - respondió Rainbow Dash.

- Parece que van a correr - dijo Fluttershy.

- Esto se pone interesante - observó Pinkie Pie.

- Esa no es la...

- ¿Que te pasa, Rainbow? - preguntó Rarity al ver que Rainbow no terminó de hablar.

- Ese es...Shun - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Ahm...¿Quien es Shun? - preguntó Fluttershy.

- Es el mas buscado en Tokio. Pero, que hace aquí - respondió Rainbow Dash.

- Bueno, yo no veo el por que no. En Tokio hay carreras clandestinas y aquí también, eso lo atrae - agregó Applejack.

- Quizás no sea tan malo como parece - comentó Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Bromeas?, el es sospechoso por la muerte de diez oficiales - recordó Rarity.

- Ya me aburrí. ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Applejack.

- Por mi esta bien - respondió Pinkie Pie.

- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré un rato mas - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Como quieras. Ten cuidado - dijo Rarity yéndose con las demás.

Luego de que Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity se fueran, Rainbow Dash se acercó hacia donde estaba Shun. Pero ella, no le dirigió la palabra.

- Hey, Shun, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - preguntó Chuck.

- No - respondió Shun.

- ¡POLICÍA! - gritó el que estaba vigilando la radio.

Enseguida, todos los dueños de los autos se subieron a los mismos y se marcharon rápidamente. Rainbow Dash y Shun se fueron corriendo por distintos lugares para no ser alcanzados. Aunque Rainbow no tuviera nada que ver, de todas formas la iban a arrestar nada mas por el hecho de estar en ese lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos, los policías tenían la zona totalmente vigilada. Rainbow había llegado hasta un callejón sin salida, pero Shun estiró su brazo y tomó a Rainbow Dash de la mano para poder levantarla hacia arriba. Después de eso, se quedaron escondidos hasta que los policías se marcharan del lugar.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, este es el primer capitulo de "Rápido y Furioso: Reto Pine Creek". Como ya lo he mencionado, no me insulten ni nada por el estilo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, bye bye.**


	2. El comienzo de la persecución

**Que hay amigos, aquí "Demonic Alicorn", con el 2do capitulo de "Rápido y Furioso: Reto Pine Creek". Sin mas preambulos...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

- ¿Me puedes decir por que una chica como tu, esta aquí? - preguntó Shun.

- No pienso responder esa pregunta - aseguró Rainbow Dash.

- No vamos a lograr nada si no nos llevamos bien - dijo Shun observando a todos los policías que rodeaban la zona.

- ¡Por que no mejor me dices que te atrajo de este lugar! - exclamó Rainbow Dash en voz baja.

- Nada. Simplemente, necesitaba esconderme por un tiempo - explicó Shun.

- Te aseguro que si sigues a este ritmo, no lograras nada, Shun - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Ya que estamos conversando, ¿cual es tu nombre?. ¿Rainbow Dash? - preguntó Shun.

- Co...co...co... - tartamudeó Rainbow Dash.

- Entonces, si lo es - supuso Shun.

- Debo admitir, que eso me dio un poco de miedo - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Supongo que tu debes conocer este lugar como la palma de tu mano - dijo Shun - ¿Me lo muestras?.

- Si acepto, estoy loca - dijo Rainbow Dash en su mente - Esta bien.

**Mientras tanto, con las chicas...**

- Pinkie, estas abusando de tu suerte. No sigas apostando - recomendó Applejack.

- Solo una mas, Applejack - dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Tan aburridas estamos como para haber terminado en un casino? - preguntó Rarity.

_*Fluttershy, asiente con la cabeza*_

- Y el ganador es...el negro - anunció el crupier.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii. En sus caras, perdedores - presumió Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Muy bien, Pink!. ¡Ya tienes bastante dinero, ahora vamos a otro lugar! - exclamó Applejack.

- Okey, dokey, lokey - dijo Pinkie Pie.

**Cuatro horas después...**

- Por lo menos, una discoteca lo disfrutamos todas - comentó Rarity.

- Estoy de acuerdo - añadió Applejack.

Después de eso, las cuatro amigas, se quedaron en la discoteca. Disfrutando de la música y otras cosas. Por otra parte, Rainbow Dash, ya le había mostrado algunos lugares de Pine Creek a Shun. En este momento, se encontraban conversando de lo primero que se les venía a la mente para matar el tiempo.

- ¿Que fue lo que te llevó a tener esta vida? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Simple, yo antes tenía una vida normal como todos los demás. Hasta que un día, mi familia fue brutalmente asesinada. Con el tiempo, me crié yo solo y dejé de estudiar - respondió Shun - Para no caer en las drogas, empecé a sentir pasión por los autos. Hasta que después, me apoderé del auto de mi papá y lo comencé a modificar. Cuando cumplí quince años, saqué el auto de mi papá y empecé a correr. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo ganar el respeto de todos.

- No tuviste una vida fácil - supuso Rainbow Dash.

_*Shun, niega con la cabeza*_

- Fue agradable conversar, contigo. Pero, tengo que buscar a mis amigas - recordó Rainbow Dash.

- Si quieres, te acompaño - propuso Shun.

- Esta bien - aceptó Rainbow Dash.

Después de buscar a las demás, Rainbow, les contó la historia de Shun y como es el en realidad. Ellas, lo tomaron bien y empezaron a conversar entre sí. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya eran las (11) once de la noche y todas decidieron irse.

- Shun, ¿no vienes? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- No. Yo me voy un poco mas tarde - respondió Shun.

Después de que las chicas se fueran, Shun, se fue al lugar donde se organizan las carreras. Una vez allá, se encontró con: Matt, Jason, Chuck y Jean. Los cuales, estaban esperando la hora indicada para realizar lo que tenían planeado.

- Pensé que no vendrías - admitió Matt.

- Estaba dormido - mintió Shun.

- Mientras esperamos, que tal una mano de cartas - propuso Jean.

- A darle. Que comience con cien - aceptó Chuck.

- Trescientos - agregó Jason.

- Seiscientos - siguió Matt.

- Mil - culminó Shun.

- Muy bien, comencemos - dijo Jean repartiendo las cartas.

Una hora después, aún seguían jugando cartas y apostando. Pero, después de que cuatro de ellos perdiera mil dolares, decidieron dejar de jugar para comenzar con el plan.

- No te puedes quejar, Shun. Tienes mil por parte de cada uno - recordó Jean.

- Bueno, ya basta de juegos. Este es el plan - comenzó a explicar Matt - Hay un auto para cada uno. Si no me equivoco, hay una gandola con esos autos pasando por la carretera en este momento. Nos vamos en este auto de aquí, detengo la gandola, ustedes toman los autos y se desaparecen.

- ¿Y que hay del quinto auto? - preguntó Jason.

- Yo me lo llevo remolcado - respondió Matt.

Después de escuchar el plan, todos se subieron a un Subaru Impreza de color negro. Con rumbo a la carretera. Unos segundos después, lograron visualizar su objetivo. El cual llevaba; un Mustang Gt, un BMW Cm3, un Lamborghini Gallardo, un Ferrari F430 Lambo Styling y un Mitsubishi Eclipse. Luego de visualizar los autos, Matt, aceleró y se puso delante de la gandola.

- Jason, lanza el desacelerador - ordenó Matt.

Jason, obedeció y lanzó el dispositivo. Después de unos kilómetros, la gandola perdió toda la velocidad y se detuvo de la manera que Matt quería.

- Listo. Vamos por los autos - dijo Matt frenando el auto.

El chofer de la gandola, se bajó de la misma, intentando detener a los delincuentes. Para su desgracia, Matt, lo noquea.

- Me llevo el Mustang - dijo Shun.

- Yo tomo el BMW - dijo Chuck.

- El Mitsubishi - dijo Jean.

- Me quedo con el Lamborghini - dijo Jason.

- Es mas que obvio que el Ferrari te lo llevas tu - comentó Shun.

- Exacto. Tomen las llaves - dijo Matt entregándole las llaves a cada uno.

Después de desenganchar los autos, cada uno se fue por caminos distintos. Pero, ese trabajo no les salió fácil. En menos de un minuto, tenían (3) tres patrullas policiales persiguiéndolos.

- Y aquí viene la misma rutina - suspiró Shun.

- Rápido, tenemos que alcanzarlo - dijo uno de los oficiales en la persecución.

- Esto no es tan fácil como parece - informó otro oficial - Al norte hay dos sospechosos conduciendo autos totalmente nuevos.

- Yo tengo otros dos al sur - dijo el oficial superior.

- Señor, estoy junto a otra patrulla. Permiso para bloquear - pidió un oficial kilómetros mas adelante del superior.

- Concedido - dijo el oficial superior.

- ¡No me van a atrapar, cerdos! - exclamó Jean.

- Jean, intentemos desviarlos - dijo Chuck.

Y así, el dúo del sur, pudo desviar a sus perseguidores. Shun, seguía a la antigua. Parecía que disfrutaba la adrenalina, mientras que los oficiales que lo estaban persiguiendo, se estaban cansando.

- Señor Jacob, tenemos un bloqueo en el norte - informó un oficial involucrado en el bloqueo.

- Entendido - dijo Jacob.

- ¿Shun, hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta persecución? - preguntó Jason.

- Ya se cansaran. Ten paciencia - respondió Shun.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, mas policías se unían a la persecución. Mas que nada, iban por Shun, ya que el ha cometido tantos crímenes como para dejarlo de por vida en la cárcel. Pero, Shun, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. El no iba a permitir ser arrestado sin antes haber hecho todo lo posible por cumplir con sus planes.

- Shun Arcángel, deténgase en este momento por su bien - ordenó un oficial llamado Vincent.

- Ni en sueños - murmuró Shun.

**Mientras tanto, con Matt...**

- Listo. Misión cumplida - dijo Matt después de un suspiro.

- Matt, detente ahí - ordenó un oficial detrás de él.

- Mickey, te pido por favor, que me dejes ir - replicó Matt.

- Lo siento, Matt. Esta vez debo arrestarte, a como de lugar - explicó Mickey.

- Esta bien - dijo Matt doblandole la mano a Mickey y noqueandolo - Seguro que los demás están siendo perseguidos.

Matt, sin perder tiempo, se sube a la patrulla y acelera con rumbo a la autopista.

* * *

**¿Matt, logrará rescatar a su equipo?.**

**¿Los oficiales, se cansaran de perseguir a Shun?.**

**¿Esto terminará bien para los 5 bandidos?.**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de "Rápido y Furioso: Reto Pine Creek". Hasta la próxima, bye bye.**


	3. Haciendo cambios 1ª parte

**Hola amigos, aquí "Demonic Alicorn". Con el 3er capitulo de "Rápido y Furioso: Reto Pine Creek". En este capitulo, Rainbow Dash y Shun, tendrán mas protagonismo que los demás personajes. Sin mas preámbulos...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

La presión iba aumentando para los cuatro fugitivos. Los oficiales estaban pidiendo refuerzos como si no hubiera un mañana. Shun, Jason, Jean y Chuck, hacían hasta lo imposible para perder a los uniformados. Pero, todos los intentos eran inútiles. Aunque para Shun, esta persecución no era mas que un juego de niños. A cada uno de los fugitivos, se les presentó un bloqueo conformado por patrullas policiales. Pero de la nada, Matt, alcanzó la velocidad suficiente como para traspasar un bloqueo. Cosa que les sirvió de mucho al cuarteto para poder escapar.

- Tomen esto, oficiales - dijo Matt chocando contra las patrullas.

- Es ahora o nunca - pensó Shun.

- ¡Hasta nunca, cerdos! - exclamó Jason.

- ¡LÁRGUENSE LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAN! - ordenó Matt mientras retrocedía para poder arrancar.

Shun, se fue por un túnel y luego se desapareció en la oscuridad. Jason y Chuck, tomaron un atajo para llegar al refugio mas rápido. Jean, esperó a Matt y luego, ambos cortaron camino metiéndose por una intersección. Los policías ya no tenían nada que hacer; habían perdido esos autos para siempre. Pero, eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era el capitán, que estaba esperando buenas noticias. Pero en lo que supo que sus hombres, habían fracasado en la persecución, este hombre se puso furioso.

Al día siguiente, era una mañana hermosa. Los pájaros cantando, el silencio por la calles, todo estaba totalmente tranquilo y silencioso. Rainbow Dash, estaba levantándose de su cama para luego ir al baño. Una vez allí, se dio una ducha, se secó y se lavó los dientes. Después, se colocó la ropa que usa diariamente, desayunó, tomó su mochila y luego se fue al instituto.

Allí, se encontró con sus amigas. Hablaron un rato y luego, cada una comenzó a estudiar para el examen que les tocaba ese día. Mas tarde, abrieron las puertas del instituto y ellas entraron sin perder tiempo. Minutos después, cada alumno comenzó a llegar.

Por otra parte, en una casa no muy lejana. Estaba un muy cansado Shun. Se había levantado con el espantoso sonido del reloj despertador. Totalmente rendido; se retiró al baño, hizo todo lo necesario, se colocó la misma ropa del día anterior, a excepción de la parte del torso y de los pies. En lugar de la camiseta-capucha, se colocó una franela blanca y encima se puso una chaqueta negra de capucha. En los pies; se colocó unos Converse de color gris. Después, se fue al instituto para comenzar su primer día.

Después de que Shun llegara a CHS, dio un rápido recorrido en dicho lugar. Luego, procedió a buscar el aula de clases que le correspondía. Que justamente, era la misma aula al cual iban las cinco amigas. Minutos después, se encontraron y se saludaron. El profesor llegó apenas sonó el timbre, al igual que los demás alumnos.

- ¿Estudiaron para el examen? - preguntó Rainbow Dash en voz baja a sus amigas.

- Si - respondieron ellas en el mismo tono que Rainbow.

- _¿Examen?_ - se preguntó Shun a si mismo en su mente - _Bueno. No leí un montón de libros para nada cuando era niño._

**Una hora después...**

El profesor procedió a pasar por cada uno de los asientos, recogiendo cada uno de los exámenes.

- Todos se pueden retirar - informó el profesor - Excepto tu, Shun.

Después de que todos se fueron, Shun se dirigió hasta el escritorio.

- No creo haber hecho algo malo - aseguró Shun.

- No. No lo has hecho, aún - dijo el profesor - Escúchame bien. Se a lo que te dedicas y se de lo que eres capaz. Mas te vale no cometer algún crimen, Arcángel. O de lo contrario, me encargaré de que vayas a prisión.

- No se preocupe. Ni siquiera notará que estoy aquí, Mike - dijo Shun retirándose del aula de clases.

**En la cafetería...**

Shun estaba tomando un bandeja y colocando una que otra cosa para comer. Después de eso, procedió a buscar una mesa que estuviera sola para poder sentarse.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, Shun observaba a los demás alumnos que estaban en la cafetería. La verdad; se aburría con solo levantar la vista. Pero alguien; lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que hay, Shun? - saludó Jean.

- La verdad, nada nuevo - dijo Shun respondiendole el saludo a Jean - ¿Que hay de ti?.

- Nahhh, lo de siempre - respondió Jean - ¿Como vas con el Mustang?.

- Cero. Aún debo comprar los repuestos; accesorios, nitrógeno, turbo, etc - respondió Shun mientras comía una manzana - ¿Que hay de tu BMW?.

- Casi completo. Lo único que me falta es el nitrógeno - respondió Jean.

- Ya averiguaré en donde consigo todo eso - dijo Shun - Mientras tanto, estaremos en contacto.

Después de esa conversación, Shun se dirigió hacia la cancha de futbol y se sentó en gradas. Observando a Rainbow Dash. Unos cuantos minutos después, Rainbow se acercó a las gradas para conversar con Shun.

- ¿Me estabas observando? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Si. No lo tomes como acoso. Solo...no tenía nada que hacer - respondió Shun.

- Te entiendo - dijo Rainbow Dash - ¿Pero no deberías estar en clases?.

- Si. Pero, no me gusta asistir - respondió Shun - Estas cosas, son un juego de niños para mi.

- Típico de una persona como tu - comentó Rainbow Dash.

Shun ante ese comentario, arquea una ceja junto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Aceptarías dar un paseo conmigo, esta noche? - propuso Shun - Descuida. No es una cita.

- Esta bien - aceptó Rainbow Dash.

- Hola, como están - saludó Applejack.

- Bien. Justamente quería verte a ti y a Rarity - dijo Shun.

- ¿Para que somos buenas? - preguntó Rarity.

- Eso lo sabrán esta noche. siete treinta, en la plaza - respondió Shun.

- Hecho - dijo Applejack.

Después de eso, las chicas regresaron a clases. Excepto Shun; quien se había retirado a su casa.

Una vez allá, tomó un libro de historia y se acostó en el sofá, para comenzar a leer mentalmente. Las horas pasaban lentamente, mientras que Shun leía atentamente cada palabra del libro. Un rato después, Shun termina de leer y se dispone a ir a la cocina. Luego de varios minutos, Shun salió de la cocina junto con un tazón lleno de cereal.

Sin nada que hacer; sale al patio trasero y se recuesta de un árbol. Mientras se llevaba cada cucharada a la boca, comenzaba a pensar en lo que debía hacer.

Una vez que terminó de comer, se dispuso a mirar el cielo. Todo estaba en silencio, tanto silencio, que el mismo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Pronto, se hicieron las 7:00 pm. Shun sin perder tiempo; se retiró al punto de encuentro con las chicas.

**Ya en la plaza...**

- Les diré para que las llamé a ustedes tres - dijo Shun - Applejack, a ti te llamé por tu fuerza. Rarity, a ti te llamé por tu conocimiento de la moda y Rainbow Dash, a ti te llamé porque necesito que me ayudes con algo que tengo en mente.

- Entonces, ¿que hay que hacer? - preguntó Applejack.

- Acompáñenme - respondió Shun.

Unas cuantas calles mas adelante, se encontraron con una especie de refugio. No se notaba mucho gracias a que el lugar, estaba pintado de color negro y gris. Luego, Shun abrió la puerta y se encontraron con un Mustang Gt color rojo.

- ¿De quien es este auto? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Es mio - respondió Shun - Lo conseguí en una vuelta que hice anoche.

- Shun, ten mucho cuidado con la que haces - recomendó Rarity.

- Tranquila. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto - recordó Shun.

- Déjame adivinar. Quieres modificarlo - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Bingo! - exclamó Shun - Ahora lo que necesito saber es: de que color pintarlo y que accesorios agregarle.

- Bueno, no soy experta en autos. Pero, un verde manzana con franjas negras no le vendría mal - aseguró Rarity - En cuanto a accesorios, te dejo a ti ese trabajo.

- No hay problema - dijo Shun - Nuestro turno, Rainbow.

- ¿Nuestro turno? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Si. Ven conmigo - respondió Shun - Applejack, Rarity, están en su casa.

**En la casa de Jean...**

Shun toca el timbre.

- ¿Que hay? - saludó Jean abriendo la puerta.

- Todo bien. Hermano, necesito que me prestes un auto - dijo Shun.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Jean - Sígueme, te voy a prestar un Honda Civic. Lo utilizo para realizar trabajos.

- Perfecto - dijo Shun - Por cierto, ella es Rainbow Dash.

- Un placer - dijo Jean estrechando su mano con la de Rainbow.

Una vez ya en el garage, Jean muestra el Honda Civic y enseguida le lanza las llaves a Shun.

- No lo rayes - dijo Jean yéndose del garage.

- Ok. Esto se va a poner bueno - aseguró Shun.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Me disculpo porque el capítulo es corto. Como verán, este es un capítulo doble. La 2da parte la subiré pronto para que sigan al corriente con esta historia. De una vez les suplico, que tengan paciencia, últimamente he tenido muchos bloqueos mentales. Pero poco a poco me estoy recuperando. Bueno, amigos, eso es todo por hoy.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Haciendo cambios 2ª parte

**Hola, amigos lectores, lamento tanta tardanza en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Lo que pasó es estaba sin ideas y no podía escribir. Pero ya me recuperé y puedo continuar escribiendo. Sin mas preambulos...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior...**

- ¿Aceptarías dar un paseo conmigo, esta noche? - propuso Shun - Descuida. No es una cita.

- Esta bien - aceptó Rainbow Dash.

- Hola, como estan - saludó Applejack.

- Bien. Justamente quería verte a ti y a Rarity - dijo Shun.

- ¿Para que somos buenas? - preguntó Rarity.

- Eso lo sabrán esta noche. Siete treinta, en la plaza - respondió Shun.

**Ya en la plaza...**

- Les diré para que las llamé a ustedes tres - dijo Shun - Applejack, a ti te llamé por tu fuerza. Rarity, a ti te llamé por tu conocimiento de la moda y Rainbow Dash, a ti te llamé porque necesito que me ayudes con algo que tengo en mente.

- ¿Entonces, que hay que hacer? - preguntó Applejack.

- Acompáñenme - respondió Shun.

**En la casa de Jean...**

- Todo bien. Hermano, necesito que me prestes un auto - dijo Shun.

- No lo rayes - dijo Jean yéndose del garage.

- Ok. Esto se va a poner bueno - aseguró Shun.

* * *

Unos minutos mas tarde, Shun y Rainbow Dash habían llegado a una tienda en la cual vendían accesorios para autos; entre otras cosas.

- Solo para asegurarme. ¿Pretendes robar aquí? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- No voy a robar. Voy a tomar cosas prestadas - respondió Shun.

- Llámalo como quieras, lo único que te digo es que lo hagas rápido - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Confia en mi. Será rápido - aseguró Shun.

Un rato después, Rainbow Dash sintió curiosidad sobre la tardanza de Shun. Ya habían pasado varios minutos, y el no daba señales de vida. Así que, decidió buscarlo.

Unos estantes mas adelante, se encontraba Shun; junto a unos tanques de nitrógeno. Parecía indeciso, ya que dirigía la mirada de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por que tardas tanto? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Es que no se si llevarme dos tanques grandes o cuatro tanques pequeños - respondió Shun.

- Calcula. Tienes un auto grande, ¿cual desición debes tomar? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Caistes. Es obvio que me voy a llevar los dos grandes - respondió Shun.

- Shun, llevo poco tiempo conociendote y ya me estas irritando - admitió Rainbow Dash.

- Auch. Tu me odias y yo te amo - dijo Shun tomando las manos de Rainbow.

- ¡¿QUE...?! - gritó Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Es broma! - exclamó Shun - Vámonos de aquí, ya tengo lo que necesito.

- Shun, por muy bien que me llegues a caer, tu y yo no seremos pareja - alegó Rainbow Dash.

- No retes a tu corazón ni al mio tampoco - recomendó Shun.

Ante eso, Rainbow Dash gira los ojos en señal de fastidio. Después de eso, Shun guarda todo lo que tomó en el maletero de auto. Luego, se retiro del lugar junto con Rainbow Dash.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Jean...**

Matt se encontraba conversando con Jean, sobre una carrera que iban a tener dentro de unos pocos días.

- Osea que, ¿vas a meter a Shun? - preguntó Jean.

- Si. Veo cierto potencial en el - respondió Matt - Oye, ¿donde dejastes la nueve milímetros?.

- En el auto - respondió Jean - El auto...Shun... Demonios.

- ¿La dejastes en el auto, y el auto lo tiene Shun? - preguntó Matt.

- Lo voy a llamar, lo voy a llamar - avisó Jean ignorando la pregunta de Matt.

Por otra parte, Shun pasó cerca de una patrulla; y esta comenzó a perseguirlo.

- ¡Ave Maria! - exclamó Shun al ver que estaba siendo perseguido.

En eso, recibe una llamada en su celular.

- ¿Si? - atendió Shun.

- Ehhh... Shun, se me olvidó decirte que dejé una pistola escondida bajo el asiento del conductor - informó Jean - Ten cuidado, está cargada.

- ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! - espetó Shun para luego cortar la llamada.

Después de eso, Shun busca el arma y se la muestra a Rainbow; quién se queda sin palabras al igual que Shun.

- Que piensas hacer con eso - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Nada. Pero necesito perderlos por cinco minutos - respondió Shun.

Increiblemente, las peticiones de Shun fueron escuchadas. La patrulla que lo estaba persiguiendo, impactó aparatosamente contra un poste de luz. Dándole oportunidad a Shun de escapar.

Kilómetros más adelante, Shun y Rainbow por fin llegan al refugio donde está el auto de Shun. Allí, rápidamente Shun saca todo del auto de Jean y lo monta sobre una mesa.

- Por fin llegaron - observó Applejack.

- ¿Por que tardaban tanto? - preguntó Rarity.

- Ahora no puedo explicarles nada. Rainbow y yo tenemos una situación similar a la del gato y el ratón. Solo que nosotros somos los ratones - respondió Shun - Les juro que después les explico.

Luego de haberse quitado un peso de encima, Shun se percata de varias sirenas cerca del lugar. Así que sin perder tiempo, sube al auto y pisa el acelerador a fondo.

- ¿Ahora que pretendes? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Jugar un poco - respondió Shun.

- Shun, no estamos jugando a los carritos chocones. Estamos escapando de la policía - recordó Rainbow Dash.

- Rainbow, agradezco tu compañía, y por eso te quiero preguntar algo - dijo Shun - ¿Te gusta la adrenalina?.

- Si - respondió Rainbow Dash - ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver ahora?.

- Ya verás - respondió Shun frenando bruscamente y quedando frente a frente con las patrullas policiales.

- ¡Bajen del auto en este mismo momento! - ordenó un oficial.

Shun ante esa orden, solo comienza a hacer ruidos con motor del auto. Después de otra orden, acelera e impacta contra una de las patrullas. Pero increiblemente, al auto no le pasa nada y sigue adelante sin problema alguno. Más adelante, comienza a acelerar como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero la ley, no se quedaba atrás. En menos de (10) diez segundos, Shun y Rainbow Dash estaban siendo perseguidos por (20) veinte autos policiales Chevrolet Covette C6. Todos modificados para persecuciones.

- Son muchos, Shun, no escaparemos vivos - dijo Rainbow Dash un poco preocupada.

- Descuida, se como librarme de todos ellos. Pero necesito estar en una autopista, y la más cercana queda a cinco minutos de aquí - analizó Shun.

- Pensé que no conocías este lugar - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Y no te equivocas. Lo único que hice fue sacar una conclusión, ya que hay muchas intercepciones - observó Shun.

- ¿Acaso esas...son camionetas todo terreno? - preguntó Rainbow Dash al ver dichos vehículos.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Shun - Sujetate, Rainbow, tendré que hacer giros bruscos.

Rainbow sin decir palabra alguna, obedece. Mientras que Shun comienza a acelerar y a esquivar múltiples patrullas todo terreno, que se dirigían a su posición, ya que con un solo toque de dichas patrullas; eran capaces de disminuirte la velocidad en menos de lo que tu esperas.

Shun sin perder tiempo, esquivaba una y otra vez las múltiples patrullas. Hasta que en cierto puento, cortó camino por una intercepción. Lo cual funcionó, ya que había perdido a casi todos los policías que lo perseguían. Pero, más adelante se encontró con un bloqueo conformado por autos y bandas de clavos por el lado derecho e izquierdo. Sin más alternativa, decidió atravesarlo por el medio, osea, el punto debil del bloqueo. Inexplicablemente, logró atravesar el bloqueo sin problemas. Pero más adelante, se encontró con una calle ciega, es decir, sin salida.

Shun comenzó a evaluar alguna ruta de escape, pero lo único que había eran casas y un largo campo de pasto. Por lo que solo tenía una alternativa.

- Rainbow, tienes que saltar - dijo Shun.

- ¡Que...! - dijo Rainbow Dash alterada.

- No te va a pasar nada - aseguró Shun - Caerás sobre un montón de pasto.

- Pero...

- ¡Estoy apunto de estrellar el auto! - dijo Shun en voz alta.

- Pero, Shun...

- ¡SALTA! - gritó Shun.

Sin más remedio, Rainbow Dash salta y cae sobre el pasto sin sufrir rasguños ni nada por el estilo. Mientras que Shun, aceleró y como acto seguido; impacta contra un vehículo civil. Destrozando tanto el vehículo civil, como tambien el que conducía.

Cuando Rainbow Dash se levanta del pasto, se percata de dos autos destruidos.

- Shun - susurró Rainbow Dash pensando lo peor.

Cuando ella se acercó, observó como Shun aún seguía con vida. Pero, tenía una herida en la frente y un brazo lastimado.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Eso creo - respondió Shun tomando el arma de fuego y saliendose del destruido auto.

Pero al salirse, se dió cuenta de que (2) dos oficiales se estaban acercando.

- Corre. Yo los distraeré - dijo Shun.

Para no discutir, Rainbow le hace caso a Shun, y corre hacia una especie de vereda, seguida por Shun; quién se esconde para vigilar que los oficiales no lo siguieran. Pero ya que ninguno de los (2) dos tenía la intención de parar, Shun comienza a lanzar disparos al aire. Causando que los policías se asustaran y se lanzaran al suelo. Mientras que Shun, iba corriendo y lanzando disparos al aire.

- ¿Está ahí? - preguntó uno de los oficiales.

- No. Se escapó - respondió el otro oficial.

**Más adelante de los oficiales...**

- Ya los espanté. Tenemos el camino libre - informó Shun - Por cierto, lamento haberte gritado.

- Descuida. Se que lo hacistes con buenas intenciones - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Mejor vámonos, este lugar no es seguro - dijo Shun.

**Treinta minutos después...**

- ¡Al fin llegan! - exclamó Applejack.

- Shun, ¿pero que te pasó? - preguntó Rarity.

- Nada, solo es un pequeño golpe - mintió Shun.

- Pero, dulzura, estas sangrando - observó Applejack.

- No es nada, estoy bien - siguió Shun.

Unos minutos después, Rarity encontró una cuantas gasas y se las colocó a Shun, rodeandole la cabeza. Luego, Shun se ofreció a acompañarlas a cada una hasta su casa. Después de eso, Shun se encontraba caminando por una calle totalmente oscura. Pero de la nada, Shun se encuentra con el dikey.

- Sabía que pasarías por aquí - dijo el dikey - Solo te voy a decir una cosa.

- Sea lo que sea, parece algo que no me interesa - dijo Shun.

- Que gracioso, pero en fin, voy al grano. Esos autos que ustedes tienen, me pertenecen - dijo el dikey de forma amenzante - Jamas debieron asaltar ese remolque.

- Matt debe tener alguna razón como para haberte robado "tus autos" - aseguró Shun.

- No lo se, pero lo averiguaré. Y cuando lo sepa, tu y tus compañeros, lo van a lamentar - dijo el dikey desapareciendose en la oscura noche.

- _Esto me da mala espina - _dijo Shun en sus pensamientos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, amigos, esta es la tercera parte del capítulo "Haciendo cambios". Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Pero, pueden dejar reviews, sobre si le falta algo a la historia y tambien algunas ideas para la tercera parte de este capítulo. Le aviso que no podré escribir durante un tiempo, ya que estoy trabajando en varios proyectos para luego publicarlos y entretenerlos por mucho más tiempo.**

**Hasta la próxima, bye, bye.**


End file.
